Ichijirushii
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been a skeptic about these so called vampyres and refused to believe in such things. But will his thoughts change when he is marked in the streets of Tulsa? Join Seto as he embarks on a journey of night, blood, and yes even magic! As he enters the world of the House of Night. I don't own anything wish I did though. Please Review! P.S. The title is Japanese for Marked
1. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning**

**SETO KAIBA**

* * *

"Hey Kaiba! Wait up!"

I turned around to see Yugi and the geek squad running from the stadium.

We all came to Tulsa for The World Duel Monster Cup...

Motou won, again.

I am going to win against that shrimp one day.

At least I beat the Mutt for second.

I glared at him and said, "What do you want Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and said, "We were all going to get lunch and we wanted to invite you and Mokuba."

Mokuba looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes and said, "Can we go Seto? Please?"

I looked down at him and said, "Fine we'll go."

Mokuba smiled and said, "Thank you Seto!"

I went to reply, but all of a sudden coughing came out.

Tea looked at me and said, "Kaiba, you don't look so good. Are you alright?"

To be honest, I felt like crap. My head is throbbing, my throat feels sore, and I'm getting shivers down my spine. But I wasn't going to tell the dweebs about that.

I replied, "It's just my allergies acting up, I'll be fine."

Mokuba looked at me and said, "If you say so Seto."

We all began to walked down the street toward the restrants when Wheeler had to open his trap.

"Guys, am I the only one noticing all the people with moon tattoos on their heads?"

Yugi looked at him and said, "Joey do even pay attention in class? They're vampyres, the tattoo is their symbol."

Wheeler sighed and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that. This is one of the cities with a House of Night in it so..."

I scoffed at him and said, "You geeks really believe this vampyre crap?! It's just a fad or some cult who think they are vampyres."

Tristen shook his head and said, "That's not true. My cousin got marked about two years ago, and sent to the Tokyo House of Night. This stuff is real Kaiba."

I coughed into my hand and then said, "It's going to take a lot more... than a story to convince me."

I started coughing again but a bit harder this time.

Wheeler looked at me and said, "Alright Kaiba, that's not allergies... What's going on?"

I glared at him and said, "Shut up...*_cough*_... Mutt..."

I sat down on a bench for a moment and Mokuba pressed his hand on my head.

"Seto your burning up. When need to get you to the hotel room. No arguments."

I groaned and stood back up.

I turned to see a strange woman in a black hoodie approach me.

She looked up at me and asked, "Are you Seto Kaiba?"

I replied with a scratchy voice, "Who..._*cough* _...wants_...*cough*_... to know?"

The woman looked at me revealing the elegant tattoos on her head and said in a powerful and demanding voice, "_Seto Kaiba, night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night_!"

She extended one pale finger and my head felt like it exploded.

* * *

I woke up with Mokuba and Yugi staring right at me.

My head felt worse than before especially on my forehead.

I groaned out, "What the hell just happened?"

Yugi replied, "That woman touched your head and you fell unconscious. It was probably your fever..."

Tristen gasped and said, "She did what?! Kaiba what did she say to you?"

I replied, "I don't remember much of what she said, but she did know my name."

I sat up and said, "I must of hit my head... I have a killer migraine..."

I brushed my hand over my forehead to get the hair out of my eyes when everyone gasped.

The Mutt mumbled out, "No way..."

I glared at them and asked, "What?"

Tea shook her head and said, "He doesn't believe that stuff... Why he get picked?!"

I again said, "What?!"

Yugi shook his head and said, "He'll have to believe it now. He one of them or well going to be one of them..."

I yelled, "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GAWKING AT AND TALKING ABOUT?!"

Tristen looked at me and said, "Kaiba, remain calm... That woman was a Tracker... She well... kind of... sort of..."

I yelled, "Spit it out!"

Mokuba whimpered out, "She marked you Seto... you've been marked..."

I glared at him and said, "I've been what?! Mokuba, how can you believe that stuff?! I mean come on and..."

Tea held her make up mirror in front of my face and said, "That's what we're staring at..."

I gawked in the mirror to see a perfect blue outline of a cresent moon in the center of my forehead.

This has to be a trick.

I took my sleeve and tried to wipe it off, but... It didn't...

It wasn't make up or marker...

I glared at it and said, "This had got to be a trick or something... There's no way this is real!"

Tristen looked at me and said, "It's real Kaiba. What happen to you, happen to my cousin. She said she was feeling really sick when the Tracker came up and marked her. She said it felt like her head exploded, but when she woke up she had the mark of a fledgling and had to go to the House of Night for four years until she completes the change. Your going to have to go Kaiba."

I glared at him and said, "Bullshit. I'm not leaving for some damn cultist school and leaving Mokuba by himself."

Tristen looked at me and said, "It's not a matter of choice Kaiba. You have to go or..."

Mokuba looked at him and asked, "What happeneds if they don't go to the House of Night? What happeneds then?"

Tristen looked down and said, "If a fledgling isn't around a adult vampyre at all times, their bodies will reject the change and... then they will die..."

Mokuba coward in fear at what he said.

I yelled at him, "Stop it you idiot! You're going to give him nightmares!"

Mokuba hugged on to me and said, "Seto you need to go to that place... Please..."

I looked at him and said, "Mokuba I'm fine. Really I am. This is just somebodies idea of a sick joke, alright?"

Mokuba cried out, "No Seto it's not! I saw her touch your head right were the tattoo is at! You have to go! You have to!"

He looked up at me tears lacing his cheeks and said with a sob, "I don't want you to die Seto... Please... Please just... go there... I'm begging you..."

He began crying on my shoulder begging me to go.

He really believes that if I don't go there, I'm going to die...

Why the hell did Tristen have to tell him that?! I'm perfectly fine, not anywhere near dying.

I looked at Mokuba and said, "How about we go back to the hotel and talk about it there? That way it's a bit more private."

Mokuba wiped his eyes dry and said, "O-Okay Seto..."

I nodded and said, "Then let's start walking back..."

We all started walking back to the hotel, when the sick feeling I had eariler came over me once again, but this time I felt worse.

Once we got to the hotel, I immediatly went into the bathroom and tried to wash away the cresent shape on my head.

No good, it was still there.

I'm going to kick the ass of the genuis who thought it would be funny to draw on my face.

My cough began to return and I coughed into my hand.

I felt my hand get wet as I coughed into it.

God, did I really just throw up on my hand?

I looked down at my hand and... I couldn't be more wrong...

What I had first thought to be vomit turned out to be blood and what's worse is that I'm coughing it up.

Something is definatitly wrong with me, but what could...

Tristen's words about the House of Night and fledglings echoed through my mind...

No it can be, that's just bull crap that he's trying to trick me with... And yet everything he said is happening to me...

Can he possibly be telling the truth?

No, it not possible! Vampyres are myths just like magick...

I heard a knock on the door and Yugi said, "Kaiba? Are you alright? You been in there for nearly half and hour."

I tried to reply only to find myself stuck in a wheezing cough.

More blood came out as I coughed and it covered the counter of the sink.

My body ached everywhere causing me to tremble...

I felt to my knees coughing even more than before trying to catch my breath.

I heard Yugi yell, "Kaiba! Please answer!"

My lungs felt like they were going to explode as I continued to cough.

I felt like I was dying...

I felt like... I was dying...

Was he really telling the truth?!

Was I really dying unless... I can't take that chance any longer...

I weakly stood up and wobbled against the wall toward the locked bathroom door.

I'm not sure how much longer... I can stand...

I turned the latch on the bathroom lock and fell into the floor.

My vision was bluring as figures came into the room with inaudible voices.

I closed my eyes and felt my self slip into darkness.

* * *

I now stood on the edge of a lake, surrounded by lavender fields.

It was night time and a beautiful crescent moon lit up the starry sky.

The place itself felt, tranquil and soothing, like a sanctuary all it's own.

"_Welcome Seto Kaiba_."

I turned around to see the single most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She was taller then most men I knew, her skin was as pale as the moon light that shined, and her hair as black as midnight. Her eyes were a crystal blue that shine like the stars themselves and she wore a smile that seem otherworldly.

But what really caught my attention was the fact her dress looked like she wrapped the night sky around her, for it move with shooting stars and galaxies shining through, and the elegant tattoos that stretched from her forehead down her neck and up her arms.

She smiled at me and said in a luscious and silvery voice, "_I've been expecting you my Sono_."

She called me the Japanese word for son, something I've never got aquantied with.

I usually would have told her to not call me that but... I enjoyed her voice as she called me it...

It didn't matter if I was her son or not...

I no longer felt the pain I was...

Does that mean...

I looked at her and asked nervously, "Am I... dead?"

She smiled and said, "_No, Sono. You are far from dead, though your spirit has been temporary freed to wander the relax of __Rei no ry__ō__iki._"

The spirit world? I am in a spirit world...

This day just keeps getting weirder.

I looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

She walked closer to me and said, "_I am known by many names... Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and even Dawn.. But you, Seto, my son may call me by the name which your world knows me today, Nyx or in your native tongue, __Nikusu__. I am goddess of night and patron to all vampyres_."

I wanted to say that wasn't possible, but... the way she moved and spoke, it didn't make me want to fight or disagree with her.

She was speaking the truth... And I was honestly amazed by it.

I'm talking to a goddess... Never thought I would even say that let alone think it.

Which brings up another question.

Why would she want someone who is such a skeptic to meet her?

"_I brought you here because you are one of the chosen Seto. You are to be one of the children of night, a __Kakedashi... A fledgling_."

I looked at Nyx and said, "You heard what I was..."

She nodded and said, "_For years disbelief in the impossible had ruled your life making it hard, for you to believe in anything. But that changes today. You are one of my children, a __Ky__ū__ketsuki... A vampyre. __Accept the name, my Sono; in it you will find your destiny_."

She held my shoulders in her hands and said, "_You are destined to great things my Sono. For you are my Yoro No Ko... My Son of Night... in this age. You are special Seto, deep magick runs through your veins and only one other can teach you to use it_."

She held me in her arms said, "_Seto Kaiba, Son of Night, I name you my sword and sheild in the world today, a world where good and evil are stuggling for balance_."

I looked at her and said, "How am I suppose to do that?! I'm just a teenager!"

Nyx smiled and said, "_You are old beyond your years, Seto. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. But remember, darkness does not always equate evil, just as light does not always bring good._"

She kissed me on my forehead and said, "_Awaken my child and seek my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, she shall be your guide_."

She faded away into the night sky and I felt myself drift out of the beautiful land and into blissful sleep.

* * *

I found myself waking up in a soft and warm bed in a room lit by candle light.

Strange? Did the power go out?

I sat up and looked around the room I was in.

It looked like an old style infirmary, with strange bottles and viles leaning against the wall.

I yawned as I turned to get off the bed.

I felt better... A lot better actaully.

I looked down and saw I was in a set of dark blue pajamas instead of my normal clothes.

I said to myself, "Well... this is strange."

"Seto?!"

The door opened up and Mokuba ran in and began hugging on me.

I looked at him and said, "What's going on?"

He glared at me and said, "You were getting sick and you told no one about it. If we hadn't got you here when we did, you would have died."

I looked around and asked, "Where is here exactly?"

"You are in Tulsa's House of Night Seto Kaiba."

I turned and saw a woman with lushous red hair that drapped over her shoulders and framed her brillant green eyes. She had cresent tattoo on her head with lace work running though it.

She smiled and said, "I am Neferet, the high priestess of Nyx here in the House of Night."

Nyx... She was real... I really met her... Which means...

I really am a fledgling... That vampyres really do exist and I'm going to be one of them!

Mokuba ran to the door and said, "Guys he's up!"

Yugi and the geek squad ran into the room.

I sighed and said, "They're here too?"

Yugi nodded and said, "Seriously Kaiba, put your pride aside for once in your life. You nearly died in the hotel and scared us nearly half to death. We're just glad to see you're okay."

Neferet smiled at me and said, "There are always those who are a bit stubbon on coming here when they are marked, but when they do come they find a whole new life in front of them."

My hair flickered down into my line of vision, so I brushed it aside once more. And once again, everyone was staring at me.

I groaned and said, "What now?"

Wheeler looked at me and said, "Your tattoo... I mean mark... it's filled in!"

I stared at him and said, "What?"

Neferet picked up a hand mirror and gave it to me.

Sure enough the blue cresent moon outline was now completely filled in. But that wasn't just it...

My skin had gotten paler and my eyes seem to be brighter. My light brown hair that seemed to always frizz up now laid flat and smooth. I looked like a completely different person.

Neferet looked at me and asked, "Did you have strange dreams once you past out?"

I didn't pay any attention to the others and said, "Yes... I did... A woman... she kissed me on the forehead... and said she had given me a gift... She called me her sword and shield..."

Neferet smiled and said, "Blessed be! Nyx has granted you your adult vampyre tattoo even though your still a fledgling! Only one other has done that!"

Tea raised and eyebrow and asked, "Who is Nyx?"

I replied softly, "I saw her... In that dream... She's the goddess of night and patron to all vampyres."

The Mokuba and the geek sqaud looked at me with their jaws wide open.

Tea yelled, "You mean... You believe she's real?!"

"Nyx is very real. I've met her myself."

In the doorway stood a girl around my age. She was fairly tan with dark black hair and brilant blue eyes. She looked like she had was some sort of native american in her, but what really intreaged me was her tattoos... I mean mark...

They streched all the way down her face and on to her neck.

Neferet smiled and said, "Seto Kaiba I'd like you to meet Zoey Redbird, a fledgling like yourself who's mark has been filled in before its' time."

Wheeler looked at her and said, "Redbird? What a weird last name..."

Zoey glared at him and said, "I'm a fourth cherokee, it's a common name for my people."

Zoey looked at me and said, "Nyx must have seen some potentail in you to do this while your still a fledgling."

Neferet nodded and said, "Same goes for you Zoey. Doesn't Nyx called you her _U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya?_"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, it's the Cherokee word for daughter."

That name... She the one Nyx was telling me about...

Mokuba looked at me and said, "Seto... are you going to be okay?"

I looked at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Mokuba glared at me and said, "You aren't allowed to say that anymore! You have to tell me exactly how you feel, no genaric answers allowed... Alright?"

I pet my brother on the head and said, "I feel good... I don't feel sick or anything..."

Zoey smiled and said, "That's because your on campus, your body needs to be near Adult Vamps until you've completed the change, until then, you can't get sick or anything like that. Plus we have unsusual powers of recovery. In fact the day I got marked I fell of a cliff, about three hours later I was touring the school."

She gave a small laugh and said, "So Seto... are you ready to begin your new life?"

I replied, "But what about..."

Mokuba smiled and said, "It's alright Seto, I have Roland watching your company and Yugi has offered to take me in while your here. You can stay here..."

I looked at him and said, "Mokuba... I..."

Mokuba gave a soft smile and said, "Say yes Seto... I know you want to... Don't worry... I'll be fine..."

I sighed and said, "There's really no way I getting out of this..."

I hugged my litte brother and said, "I'll call you everyday..."

Mokuba sobed out, "I love you Seto..."

I nodded and said, "I love you too..."

Mokuba and the geek squad waved goodbye and left the room.

I looked back at Zoey and said, "To answer your question Zoey... Yes, I am."


	2. A Moonlit World

**CHAPTER 2: A Moonlit World**

**ZOEY REDBIRD**

"So... What time is it? My watch seems to be missing..." Seto asked as we walked down the candle lit hall.

I smiled and said, "It's around four in the morning. They just let out classes about an hour ago."

Seto raised an eyebrow and said, "The classes end at three in the morning?"

I laughed and said, "Vampires and fledglings are not destroyed by sunlight, as in many vampire myths, but it is painful to us, so classes here are held at night from 8 p.m. to 3 a.m. Curfew is dawn, which is that time is posted everywhere."

He groaned and said, "And I though jet lag was bad... This going to be nuts on my sleeping habits."

I smirked and said, "Trust me, from the moment you are marked, you whole internal clock flips, you'll find it easier to sleep during the day and stay more awake at night."

Then I heard the familiar, "Me-eeh-uf-ow..."

Seto looked at me and asked, "What was that?"

Nala crawled down from the rafter and on to my shoulders.

She gave another one of her unique meows and sat on my shoulder.

I laughed and said, "Seto I'd like you to meet Nala. She's one of the cats that wander around campus and she chose to bond to me."

Seto looked at me and said, "Please call me Kaiba and it's normal for cats to be here?"

I nodded and said, "Vampyres have always had strong connections to cats. More than likely one will bond to you before your done here."

Nala jumped from my shoulders and on to Kaiba's.

She brushed her tail over his head bringing all his hair back flat and making his mark completely visible.

I laughed and said, "Apparently Nala trying to tell you something!"

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Why say that?"

I replied, "You only cover your mark if your going off campus for a few hours, other than that it's consider disrespectful to others and yourself for hiding your mark."

He looked at me and said, "This is... strange... very, very strange..."

I smiled and said, "Come on, they'll be serving dinner soon."

He seemed to gulp at that.

I smirked at him and said, "You know a lot of those myths about vampyres aren't true. We eat regular food and only the adult vamps and some four year fledglings drink blood and it's usually deluded with wine. Tonight I think we're having spaghetti and garlic bread."

He smirked and said, "Another myth? So anything else I should know?"

I stopped and said, "There is one other thing, but most of us don't like to think about it."

I took a deep breath and said, "There is only one kind of aliment, besides broken bones and cuts, that can effect a fledgling. It only happens to those who body can't handle the changes going on. So their body rejects the change and instead of becoming an adult vampyre... They die..."

Kaiba sighed and said, "I'm glad you told me now instead of back there, or else Mokuba would be having nightmares the entire time I'm here."

I looked at him and said, "So that little kid's your brother right?"

He nodded and said, "Our parents died when we were little, and we got adopted by a horrible man who made weapons of mass destruction. I gained control of his company and he left. I gained guardianship over my brother and been running the company ever since."

I looked at him and said, "Way better story than I have. When I was first marked my mom and the Step-loser tried to lock me in my room, call the psychiatrist, and tried pray away the 'so-called' demon possessing me. I ran off and went to my Grandma, the only person in my family who doesn't think I'm a monster."

Kaiba sighed and said, "Step-loser? Why didn't I call Gozabouro that when I had the chance? It would have been hilarious to watch!"

I laughed and we continued down the hallway.

We walked into the commons area outside of the dormitories.

There was students sitting beneath the tree, one walking by in their uniforms, and ones walking into the temple.

Kaiba stopped and looked at the statue of Nyx.

"It's her... It looked almost exactly like her..."

I nodded and said, "This will serve as reminder on where you are. The temple is behind the statue, it's facing toward the dinning hall, and if you head left your at the dormitories. Which reminds me, you have to meet your room mate and your mentor, Dragon Lancaster."

He looked at me and said, "Room mate? So I'm going to be living with someone..."

I nodded and said, "Don't worry, he's one of my best friends. Look here he comes now."

Damien walked up to me and said, "Hey Z, who's the new guy?"

I smiled and said, "Damien, meet Seto Kaiba. He's the new fledgling and your new room mate."

Damien looked at Kaiba and said, "He's a fledgling?! Are you trying to trick me or something? Did the twins put you up to this or is something up here?"

I shook my head and said, "No Queen Damien, they didn't. Kaiba was marked yesterday."

Damien gasped and said, "So he's like you? That's incredible!"

I smirked and said, "I'm going to show Kaiba the dorms, see you at dinner?"

He nodded and said, "Sure thing, and I'll tell the twins, Jack, and Stevie Ray about our newest friend."

Damien ran off in the other direction and we began walking into the dorms.

Kaiba glanced at me and said, "Why did you call him Queen Damien?"

I giggled and said, "Damien is gay. He has eye out on a guy named Jack, so don't worry about it."

He sighed with relief and said, "That would have been extremely awkward to find out later."

I laughed and said, "Trust me, Damien is really cool and it kind of interesting how fast he picks something up, like in fencing he..."

"Whoa... Did you say fencing? Like sword fighting?"

I nodded and said, "The school here offers many different courses you can take like Equestrian Studies, Drama, Spanish, Japanese, and of course Vampyre Sociology."

Kaiba smirked and said, "I think I'm liking it here bit more."

I stopped and said, "This is our common room, there's multiple ones scattered around the dorms but, our group uses this one the most often."

Kaiba looked around and said, "This place is filled with surprises isn't it?"

I nodded and said, "In case your thirsty, they have soda and wine in the top cabinet."

He raise an eyebrow and said, "Wine? Isn't illegal in America for anyone under 21 to drink?"

I smirked and said, "With the exception of fledglings, our bodies can burn off the alcohol faster than a normal human being. In short, we don't get drunk off beer."

He nodded and pulled out a can of brown pop.

I smirked and said, "The one think you'll learn about vampyres is they're health nuts. But we always keep a junk food stock here."

He took a drink and said, "Alright, so if I may be so bold. Where the room I'll be sleeping in?"

I walked down the hall and opened Damien door.

Kaiba looked around at the room painted in a simple dark blue with the dark curtain that kept out the sun.

Damien's bed had his notebook on it.

On the other bed sat a new uniform, a set of books, and a small black box.

Kaiba nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the statue, I'm going to get settled in."

I smiled and said, "Alright, but don't take too long. The line get really long if you wait."

He nodded and said, "It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes at the most."

I nodded and closed the door behind me.

Well he was... different...

And by different I mean in a good way.

He seemed a bit lost but I think he'll get a hold of it.

* * *

"Well, you clean up nicely." I said as Kaiba walked up in his new uniform.

He wore the black pants and jacket with a dark violet undershirt. With that he wore a black tie with silver accents. On his his breast pocket he had the silver labrinyth that all third formers had to wear. His hair was now all slicked back and laid flat on his head showing the perfect crescent shape in the center of his forehead.

But there was one thing he hadn't changed, he still wore the strange looking necklace he had on before that looked like a strange card.

He smiled and said, "Well, I figured when in Rome..."

I smirked and said, "You might want to tuck your necklace in, it goes against dress code."

He nodded and held it up. He opened it up (So it's a locket. Huh? Never would have guess.) and looked inside before tucking it away from sight.

I smiled and said, "Come on let's get in line before... Ah, hell."

Aphrodite walked up to us and said, "Hello Zoey. What are you doing with this guy? Is he a new professor getting on to you?"

I went to responded, but Kaiba beat me to it.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, a new student here, if you haven't noticed my pennant. Zoey was showing me around."

She glared at him and said, "Another special one? Well we'll see who standing on top in the end."

She walked off in a huff.

Kaiba looked at me and said, "Friend of yours?"

"That's Aphrodite, queen of the hags from hell."

I turned around to see Erin and Shaunee.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys this is Seto Kaiba, the new student."

Erin looked at him and said, "Twin his mark is filled in!"

Shaunee giggled and said, "Really? Let me see Twin!"

They both looked at him and Erin said, "See, he just like Z! Right Twin?"

Kaiba looked at me and asked, "Why are they calling each other twin?"

Erin smiled and said, "We may not be twins by birth..."

Shaunee continued, "But we are twins of the soul. Marked on the same day."

Kaiba shook his head and said, "Thank you for the explanation. Now can we please get something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

I smiled and said, "Well then let's go."

We made it through the line quickly and made our way to the table where Stevie Ray, Damien, and Jack were already sitting.

Stevie Ray looked at Kaiba and said in her thick country accent, "Hey, you must be Seto right? I'm Stevie Ray, it's a real pleasure to meet you."

He nodded and said, "You as well, although I prefer you call me Kaiba."

She replied, "That's right, your from Japan and the last names come first. I had better get the hang of that if I'm gonna pass Japanese class."

Kaiba smirked and said, "You could always practice on me, Ray-chan. I am sort of an expert at the language."

Jack smirked and said, "True, by the way, I'm Jack and you've already met Damien."

He nodded and said, "Pleased to meet you."

We all sat down and began eating our dinner.

After a bit Damien looked at Kaiba and asked, "So how are you adjusting?"

Kaiba sighed and said, "It been hard to say the least. If you would have asked me three days ago if I believed in magick or vampyres I would have called you insane, but now... My whole world got flipped upside down in a single day and yet, I feel happy about it. I had to leave my company, my home, and my little brother behind, and yet I feel an certain ease staying here."

I smiled and said, "I know how you feel there. For a lot of us, the Change gives us a chance to start over from our old lives and create one we want to live in. That's why a lot of the people here don't talk about their past, but talk about their futures."

Stevie Ray smiled and said, "Speaking of futures, tomorrow's the full moon ritual and the new Dark Daughters and Sons grand entrance."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and asked, "And those things are?"

Erin replied, "We have a ritual every full moon to honor Nyx, afterwards the Dark Daughters and Sons gather for their own personal ritual for the goddess."

Shaunee nodded and said, "This is the first time Zoey is leading the circle considering, the last leader of the Dark Daughters summoned an evil spirit by burning the wrong incenses."

I looked at Kaiba and said, "You can come too. It's open to everyone."

He smirked and said, "It sounds interesting enough..."

Damien snickered and said, "Not as interesting as when we found out Zoey had an affinity for all five elements!"

I smiled and said, "What can I say... It came naturally..."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "You motioned affinities earlier..."

I nodded and said, "An affinity is the gift that a vampyre receives. Take for instance Aphrodite..."

Erin and Shaunee simultaneously said, "The hag from hell."

I continued, "... She has the affinity to see the future, Neferet can bond with cats, Lebonina natural attachment to horses, your mentor Dragon is epic with swords, and then there's me..."

I sighed and said, "I have an affinity for the five elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirit. I can summon and control them."

Kaiba looked at me and said, "That must be a real sight to see..."

Stevie Ray nodded and said, "Yeah, she knocked Aphrodite off her high horse, and became a high priestess in training."

Everyone began walking out of the dinning hall. I yawned and said, "Well, I see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

I looked at Kaiba and asked, "What class do you have first hour?"

He looked at his paper and said, "Vampyre Socialogly 101... I know I've said it before and I'll say it again... This is so weird..."

I smiled and said, "Welcome to our world."


End file.
